Fiction and Fact
by Ilan-chan
Summary: Ketika masa lalu masih menghantui dan cinta tetap membayangi kebenaran akan sulit terungkap. bagaimana seorang Yang Yoseob akhirnya menguak masa lalunya bersama Jo Kwangmin?


" FICTION AND FACT ″

Author : Miss Kwachi

Genre : Romance, Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Angst, DLL.

Cast :

Boys :

Yang Yoseob

Jo Kwangmin

Jo Youngmin

B2ST & BOYFRIEND GROUP

Girls :

Choi Hanai

Shin Haekyung

Jung Yoon Hee

Kim Yoomi

Go Eunhae

Choi Minyoon

Desclaimer : All Start from my mind!

FF ini mengandung sara dan cerita-cerita di luar logika. Jad dimohon pembaca memeriksa kembali otak anda agar tidak terjadi kelinglungan di tengah jalan demi keselamatan, Terima kasih. PERHATIAN : JGN LUPA BERDOA SEBELUM MEMBACA!

* * *

_For the last time i hold you in my arm its been ten years ago and now i already sixteen. How are you my sweetie girl? Setiap waktu ku lewati dengan bayanganmu di sudut mataku tapi pada kenyataannya kau selalu menghilang seperti uap. Aku jadi berpikir apa kau versi terbaru mermaid? Hanya saja bedanya kau bukan putri duyung dan tentunya kau takkan pernah kehilanganku. Tapi aku yang kehilanganmu 10 tahun lalu. Awalnya kupikir ini lelucon april mop tapi aku sadat tak mungkin lelucon bertahan selama ini sampai akhirnya aku merelakanmu berbaring tenang disana dalam damia daun gugur._

Pagi buta menyambut semburat jingga dari sang matahari. Bocah itu berlarian melawan laju manusia-manusia berbeda arah di depannya, ia salah jalur. Tak peduli semua itu yang ia pikirkan hanya, Aku terlambat!

Pintu gerbang didepannya hampir tertutup, sialnya penjaga sekolah itu malah menunjukan smirknya dan menutup gerbang lebih cepat. Si bocah mempercepat larinya dan hup! Dia hampir berpijak tepat ditanah kalu saja tidak ada dua orang yang terbaring dibawahnya.

"Hya! Get off of me!" Omel si rambut blonde. Yoseob hanya nyengir dan segera bangun. Dia membantu si rambut hitam berdiri.

"Ah mianhamnida. Aku ga liat-liat tempat mendarat tadi" ujar yoseob dan membungkuk untuk sopan santun. Kedua namja itu mengangguk paham.

"By the way Im Yang Yoseob. Jurusan seni tingkat 2/(XI), and you guys are?"

"Jo Youngmin imnida, he is my brother twin Jo Kwangmin. Aku pikir kita ada di kelas yang sama kalau guru piket itu ga salah dan telingaku masih berfungsi" ujar Youngmin agak bercanda padahal ga lucu well, Yoseob never think the others could be funny except himself and her.

"So, kalian pasti new kids itu yah?" Tanya yoseob mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jo twins. Kembar itu hanya mengangguk. Ketiganya berjalan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai mereka terlonjak kaget dengan pekikkan gadis-gadis.

"Omo itu new princenya?" Pekik Haekyung.

Jo twins menebar senyum kesejumlah gadis yang mengerubungi mereka. Yang Yoseob tersisihkan. Ia menekuk wajahnya dan ngomel sendiri,

"huh prince aegyo tersingkirkan" Omelnya, seorang yeoja yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya tertawa.

"mwoya?!"omel yoseob.

"ani, keundae yoseob-ssi kau lucu sekali. Masa cemburu Cuma karna itu lagipula aku tetep jadi fansmu kok!" Kata si yeoja mengacungkan jari telunnjuk dan tengahnya membentuk sign piece.

"Ahaahahaha ne, uri Hanai is the best! Nae chingu jjangida! Kajja!" Kata Yoseon menggapit lengan Hanai menuju kelas.

⌠**YOSEOB POV⌡**

Gadis mungl itu tersenyum manis padaku, menceritakan impiannya. Cerita yang tak menarik untukku, yang ku pedulikan hanya agar dapat menatapnya lebih lama.

"Oppa? Aish kenapa tidka mendengarkanku?" kesalnya dengan wajah cemberut,

"ani, aku denger kok!" asalku,

"jinjja? Jadi oppa mau?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar,

Eh? Apa yang harus ku jawab? Memangnya aku mau apa? Akhirnya dengan sok tauan yang tinggi aku mengangguk mantap membuat gadis itu berjingkrakkan senang.

"rin-a mwo haeyo? Jangan loncat-loncat nanti ahjumma marah" kataku khawatir sampai gadis itu terdiam ditempatnya sambil memegangi kepala. Gadis itu terjatuh tepat saat aku menghampirinya. Dengan panik ku guncang tubuh itu. Ia tak merespon, aku berteriak sejadinya berharap dia membuka mata,

"Haerin-a ireona! IREONA! HAERIN-A!"

Mataku panas, tanganku bergetar menopang kepalanya. Wajahnya tetap diam tanpa ekspresi, mata bulat besar itu tertutup. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku hanya anak kecil tak berdaya, tak dapay melakukan apa-apa bahkan untuk orang yang kusayangi sekalipun. Tiba-tiba segerombolan orang berbaju putih datang menghampiri kami, mereka menatapku nanar. Slah seorang dari mereka menghampiriku dan melemparku menjauh.

"AU!" Pekikku menahan sakit. Cahaya menusuk mataku seketika,

"Ya! Yang Yoseob kau pikir sedang ada dimana hah? Seenaknya saja tidur. Cuci mukamu sana!" Tegur Lee sonsaengnim. Akhirnya aku baru sadar tadi itu hanya mimpi dan sakit yang kurasa tadi akibat spidol yang dilempar somsaengnim. Dengan malas aku beranjak ke toilet tanpa memperdulikan seisi kelas yang gaduh meledekku.

Dinginnya air merefresh kembali otakku. Kenapa kejadian itu muncul lagi dalam kepalaku? Kupikir 10 tahun waktu yang cukup untuk mengubur kenangan menyedihkan itu. Ah Haerin-a aku mulai merindukanmu lagi. Pantulan di cermin seketika memblur dam membentuk bayangan baru, aku dan Haerin. Kami tampak bahagia, dia tertawa bahagia disampingku. Dia memandangku sejenak dan tiba-tiba merubah ekspresinya, datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Aku kaget setengah mati begitu melihat kesampingku ternyata new kid itu yang bertanya. Mungkin aku sudah gila sampai dapat membayangkan pantulannya sebagai Haerin. Gelagapan aku menjawab,

"a-aniya" Dia menatapku curiga,

" kau aneh, by the way tadi pagi apa kau benar-benar meloncati gerbang itu?"tanyanya penasaran,

"ne, ah aku kembali kekelas dulu"kataku bersiap keluar,

"aku tertarik padamu"

Langkahku terhenti begitu ia menggumamkan sesuatu,

"mwo?" tanyaku,

"eo, aku mulai tertarik padamu"ujarnya berhasil membuatku membelalakan mata, mulutku terbuka lebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar, tapi belum sempat aku berkata apa-apa ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Eoh? Memangnya dia itu siapa? Seenaknya saja berkata aneh lalu pergi begitu saja, lagipula namanya siapa pun aku nggak ingat. Yang jelas namja super tinggi berambut kelam itu berhasil membuatku merinding takut. Sepanjang pelajaran aku melihatnya ngeri tapi dia malah tersenyum dengan sangat manis padaku. Mengerikan.

⌠**AUTHOR POV⌡**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid bersiap pulang. Yoseob meninggalkan sekolah diiringi Hanai.

"Seobi tadi kao aneh, gwaenchana?" tanya Hanai khawatir, Yoseob baru mau membuka mulutnya ketika namja itu melewatinya dan berkata,

"See you cutie"

"Seobi-a wae?" tanya hanai lagi lebih khawatir,

"gwaenchana, aku pulang duluan ne? Udara bisa membunuhku" jawab Yoseob mempercepat langkahnya. Hanai melongo ditempat,

"aku...di kacangin?!" histerisnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali dua anak identik itu meninggalkan apartemen mungilnya. Youngmin sibuk merapihkan dasinya, ia sadar saudaranya bertingkah aneh dari kemarin. Jika biasanya ia yang lebih banyak diam tapi sekarang malah berbalik Kwangmin yang jadi pendiam dan anehnya Kwangmin suka senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Neo gwaenchana?" tanya nya memastikan, Kwangmin menatapnya sebentar lalu tersenyum.

'tuh kan dia aneh' batin Youngmin. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi tanpa percakapan berarti. Digerbang sekolah seperti kemarin bocah mungil itu berhadapan dengan guru piket, entah apalagi yang dibuatnya yang jelas Youngmin tak mau tau tapi...

"Chakkaman" kata Kwangmin dan langsung menarik Youngmin ketempat guru piket memarahi Yoseob.

"aigoo Yang Yoseob bukankah sudah kukatakan dilarang membawa sweeter selain yang diperuntukkan dari sekolah?" tegur Min ssaem. Yoseob tertunduk, ia sudah sering begini. Jangan salahkan dia kalau memang tubuhnya yang tidak kuat dingin sampai butuh extra sweeter.

"annyeonghaseyo ssaem" sapa Kwangmin sopan pada Min ssaem dengan senyuman yang tidak dapat dikategorikan dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas sekarang Min ssaem terpana sampai ga sadar kalau murid terhukumnya udah kocar kacir. Yoseob salah satu dari murid kocar kacir itu merasa tertolong dan heran bersamaan. Faktanya dalam sejarah Kyunghee Highschool tak ada satu murid pria pun yang sedia merayu Min ssaem, termasuk dirinya.

"Yoseobie kajja!" teriak beberapa teman namja di depannya yang ia kenali. Kikwang langsung menggandeng lengannya, Doojoon dan Dongwoon menyambutnya dengan sapaan pagi, Minwoo asyik ngobrol dengan Hyunseung, Junhyung sama Donghun lagi adu keren-kerenan. Yoseob menghela napas, tiap kali di hukum dia selalu bertemu manusia-manusia ini sampai akhirnya merreka berteman. Kejadian saat namja super tinggi itu menolongnya kembali terputar di memory otaknya. Apa anak itu serius? Tanya Yoseob dalam hati. Ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jam istirahat Hanai mengajak makan di canten bersama teman-temannya. Haekyung, Yoomi, Yoonhee, Eunhae sudah di pastikan mau karna dipaksa Hanai. Yoseob tak enak menolak ajakannya maka merekapun ke canten. Ia kembali bertemu anak kembar itu, Kwangmin kembali menatapnya penuh arti. Jantung Yoseon berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Selama makan siang Yoseob mendengarkan ocehan Haekyung tentang Jo twins.

Sudah lewat seminggu dan perasaan Yoseob makin tak tentu. Tiap kali kwangmin ada didekatnya dengan sejuta tingkah yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak 1000x lebih cepat. Seringkali dia merutuki dirinya tidak normal. Dia bahkan berpikir dia sudah gila. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya sampai siang itu dia menemui Kwangmin sendirian di perpustakaan. Namja itu tersenyum pada Yoseob dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"merindukanku, eoh?" Goda Kwangmin, Yoseob tersentak merasa Kwangmin tepat sasaran.

"ani, aku ingin bicara" ujar Yosoeb serius. Kwangmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dan menatap Yoseob lekat. Yoseob berdehem mengurangi grogi,

"Kau hentikan semuanya. Berhenti bertingkah aneh didepanku dan tarik kembali kata-katamu waktu itu. Aku merasa terganggu" ujar Yoseob perlahan secara jelas dan singkat. Ia menunggu reaksi Kwangmin.

"nega wae?(kenapa aku harus melakukanya?) aku tidak mau" balas Kwangmin tenang lalu kembali pada bukunya. Yoseob frustasi, meras terabaikan dan tidak dihargai. Ia mengacak rambutnya geram dan berjalan dengan kaki menghentak.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengingatku yah"gumam Kwangmin, Yoseob menatapnya nonsense.

"ternyata dia benar-benar berarti bagimu ha ha ha bukankah lucu sekali" gumam kwangmin terkekeh, Yoseob memilih meninggalkan orang tak waras itu. Setidaknya ia bersyukur masih ada yang lebih gila darinya.

⌠**YOSEOB POV⌡**

Pelajaran sudah berlangsung 30 menit dan aku benar-benar mengantuk. Ku putuskan untuk tidur daripada mengingat terus kejadian menyebalkan di perpustakaan. Anak itu aneh huaaaaaah, aku menguap lebar dan benar-benar mengantuk sampai semuanya terasa gelap dan dingin?

Ah tentu saj dingin, ini akibat lantai marmer yang ku duduki lagipula di luar hujan. Bau obat menyeruak masuk kedalam paru-paruku, putih menyeluruh dan kamar- kamar berpintu kaca itu mengingatkanku pada rumah sakit? Ah ya aku ada dirumah sakit tempat Haerin dirawat. Aku masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dan mendapati gadis mungil itu terbaring tenang diatas ranjangnya. Detektor pemantau kehidupan ini melingkupi dadanya. Aku dapt merasakan lembut disertai tiap bunyi tanda kehidupan itu. Wajahnya tirus dan kelam. Tak habis pikir gadis berumur enam tahun dapat menanggung itu semua. Mungkin dulu aku masih bocah polos yang tak tau apa itu leukimia, tak mengerti kanker darah sampai kuanggap itu suatu yang biasa. Tapi sekarang aku berusia 16 tahun dan hampir mengetahui segalanya sekarang. Pipiku teras basah saat ini. Perlahan kubelai helaian rambut halus itu sampai ia terjaga.

"Oppa kau datang!"pekiknya senang, ku tunjukkan cengiran terlucuku.

"Bogoshipoyo oppa!"ucap Haerin dan memelukku erat. Haerin duduk di ranjangnya, ia menceritakan lagi sesuatu yang tidak terlalu kudengarkan.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka secara paksa membentur dinding. Anak laki-laki seumuran denganku dan Haerin muncul dengan muka masam. Haerin terkejut seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Anak itu menghampiriku dan marah untuk sesuatu yang tak terdengar jelas. Aku memperhatikannya, wajah anak itu tak asing. Mirip seseorang yang ku kenal, entah siapa. Haerin minta maaf padanya lalu menangis, anak itu menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Aku ingin menghampirinya tapi tubuhku kaku seketika dan berguncang. Apa ini? Hanya aku saja yang terguncang? Bocah itu masih sibuk menenangkan Haerin. Apa mereka tak merasakan guncangan ini?

⌠**AUTHOR POV⌡**

Jeongmin sang ketua kelas mengguncang tubuh Yoseob bermaksud membangunkannya. Tapi Yoseob tak bergeming sedikitpun. Semua murid sudah pulang. Jeongmin kewalahan sendiri, ia frustasi. Apa aku harus menyiramnya? Lagipula kenapa ada orang tidur kayak mati gini sih, batin Jeongmin. Setelah berpikir lama akhirnya ia ketoilet untuk ambil air.

Kwangmin dan Youngmin baru akan pulang setelah mengembalikan buku di perpustakan saat tanpa sengaja Kwangmin melihat Jeongmin keluar dari kelas. Ia meminta Youngmin untuk pulang duluan.

"are you sure?"tanya Youngmin memastikan.

"ne"jawab Kwangmin mantap. Finally dengan terpaksa Youngmin meninggalkan brothernya.

Kwangmin ke kelas dan mendapati namja imut itu masih tertidur pulas dimejanya. Sebersit ide nakal muncul dikepalanya. Ia mengambil spidol kelas dan membuat beberapa ukiran di wajah namja itu. Perfect, pikirnya.

"Yang Yoseob ireona or i'll kiss you soon by the way no one here" bisik Kwangmin di telinga Yoseob. Namja itu sedikit terguncang dan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kaget begitu melihat wajah Kwangmin tepat didepanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Ia baru akan berteriak ketika Kwangmin melemparnya dengan sapu tangan?

"Bersihkan air liurmu, itu menjijikan"ujar Kwangmin. Yoseob membelalakan mata dan malu kemudian. Bodohnya ia kenapa bisa ileran segala.

"kajja selesaikan! Kita pulang" perintah Kwangmin, Yoseob memandangnya heran.

"kita?" ulang Yoseob sengit. Kwangmin menatapnya serius,

"kau benar-benar ingin dicium yah?" Yoseob hampir menjerit lagi kalau Kwangmin tak mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman singkat dan hangat. Ia menatap Yoseob yang melongo heran dan akhirnya pergi. Akan terlalu lama untuk menunggunya sadar, pikir Kwangmin dan beranjak pulang.

Jeongmin kembali kekelas dengan seember air. Tadinya ia pikir seember air terlalu berlebihan tapi buat antisipasi siapa tau Yoseob ga mempan sama percikan air. Begitu ia sampai dikelas tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan, kelas kosong melompong. Yang tersisa hanya suara jamgkrik dan,

"Kemana anak itu? Lalu...ToT"keluh Jeongmin sarkatis menatap ember penuh air di tanganya.

Yoseob berangkat lebih pagi dengan wajah berlipat-lipat dan bibir manyun. Sepanjang jalan ia marah-marah dan memaki entah pada siapa. Yang jelas ia butuh pembalasan. Kemarin saat pulang namja gila itu dengan seenaknya maen cium uda gitu ternyata waktu dijalan pulang Yoseob abis diketawain orang-orang karna wajahnya penuh corat-coret. Ia tau pasti itu ulah Kwangmin. Dijalan ia bertemu Hanai dan orang tuanya. Dengan ramah dibuat-buat ia menyapa keluarga Choi. Mr. Siwon membalas sapaanya dengan senyum seadanya. Ms. Minyoon menawarkan tumpangan yang awalnya ingin ditolak tapi ga jadi karna Hanai maksa.

Di sekolah Yoseob langsung mencari Kwangmin di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Ia melihat Kwangmin duduk sendiri di taman belakang,

"HYA! MICHEOSEO! NEO JULLEOGE?" Umpat Yoseob dengan wajah memerah karna marah. Kwangmin menatapnya kaget lalu tersenyum,

"kau tidak puas dengan ciuman kemarin, eoh?"goda Kwangmin telak menyulut kemarahan Yoseob yang langsung melayangkan pukulan matang kepipi namja itu. Ia tak peduli meski perbedaan tubuh mereka sangat jauh dan memungkinkan dia kalah, yang jelas amarahnya sedang menguasainya saat ini. Kwangmin mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, ia menatap Yoseob tajam.

"pantas saja ia meninggalkanmu, o baka des" ujar kwangmin dan beranjak pergi.

⌠**YOSEOB POV⌡**

Cih, sial! Dy berkata aneh lagi. Dengan sigap kuhadang tubuhnya dan menyudutkanya di bangku taman sampai ia terduduk.

"now tell me, what the hell you talking about hah?" tanyaku lebih seperti mengancam. Kwangmin terkekeh geli kemudian tertawa padaku,

"apa yang ingin kau dengar? Apa aku harus kembali menceritakan segalanya?bukankah kau ini pendengar yang buruk eoh? Bahkan sahabatmu ah tidak, cinta kecilmu itu mengatakannya padaku?! KAU PIKIR KENAPA HAH?"Ujarnya penuh emosi, aku masih mencerna kata-katanya. Cinta kecilku?cerita?apa maksudnya? Aku terus berpikir sampai sekelebat bayangan bocah itu menyadarkanku dan juga lembaran memory itu kembali berputar,

"k-kwangmin-a? Neo? Uri Kwangmin-a?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ia menatapku dingin.

"Ya! Tell me! Apa kau benar-benar Kwangmin kami?!" tanyaku memastikan. Ia masih menatapku datar lalu pergi,

"kalaupun iya itu takkan merubah apapun bukan?"gumamnya.

Aku terduduk lemas, bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengingatnya?! Haerin pasti akan membunuhku kalau tau hal Haerin pergi aku ingat Kwangmin berpamitan padaku saat pemakaman Haerin. Ia pindah ke amerika untuk tinggal dengan saudara kembarnya. Tapi kenapa ia tak langsung memberitahuku dari awal? Lagipula bukan salahku sampai aku melupakannya, saat Haerin pergi aku seperti orang bodoh, seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa, seperti orang gila saat menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menganggap Haerin still alive. Dan Kwangmin, orang seharusnya ada di sisiku pergi dan tak mamberiku kabar sekalipun. Apakah aku salah dengan mengubur dua kenangan menyedihkan agar hidupku dapat berjalan lagi? Now, what should i do?

Bel masuk berbunyi tapi aku tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ku eratkan pelukan pada dengkulku, menyembunyikan tangisku.

⌠**AUTHOR POV⌡**

Bel masuk berbunyi tepat saat Kwangmin tiba di kelas dengan wujud yang bisa di katakan amat-sangat-kacau. Youngmin, Haekyung dan tentunya gadis-gadis lain langsung berdiri menanyakan keadaan Kwangmin. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang itu Kwangmin duduk ditempatnya dalam diam. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap Youngmin. Sampai jam akhir sekolah Yoseob tak juga kembali kekelas. Hanai khawatir mencarinya, tapi tetap nihil. Yoseob ga ada dimanapun. Kwangmin menatap bangku kosong yang berjarak 2 petak dari sampingnya. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran dan penyesalan di hatinya. Otaknya mulai berpikir yang pikir panjang ia keatap gedung sekolah memastikan Yoseob belum gila atau nekad terjun tapi untunngnya nihil. Ia juga memeriksa gudang,gedung olahraga sampai trill sprint dengan hasil sama nihil. Tempat terakhir yang Kwnagmin periksa adalah taman belakang. Dimana semua pertengkaran mereka terjadi dan kenangan pahit itu kembali terkuak. Kwangmin melihat namja aegyo itu disana, tertidur sambil menangis? Yoseob membenamkan wajahnya diantara dengkul dan lengannya. Dia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Wajahnya basah karna air mata bahkan sampai sekarang dy masih menangis. Kwangmin enggan membangunkan Yoseob, ia lebih memutuskan untuk menemani namja itu disampingnya. Duduk, diam, dan melihat.

"mianhae seobi" gumam Kwangmin dan larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

⌠**AUTHOR POV⌡**

Tiga bocah kecil itu berkejaran mengelilingi kotak pasir. Bocah-bocah namja itu berebut kesempatan menarik perhatian gadis kecil mereka. Gadis kecil itu tertawa senang melihat tingkah bodoh kedua oppanya.

"rin-a lihat! Kwangmin jelek sekali, kan?!hahaha" ujar Yoseob mengejek Kwangmin.

Kwangmin penuh dengan pasir yang ditumpahkan Yoseob padanya. Ia memukul kepala kecil itu dengan sekop. Anak itu meringis kesakitan diiringi tawa Kwangmin yang kencang. Tempat itu berganti dengan rumah sakit lagi, Haerin terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Kwangmin dan Yoseob menatapnya sedih. Dokter dan perawat itu melakukan sesuatu, mereka mencopot kabel-kabel yang ada ditubuh Rin. Ahjumma dan ahjussi menangis, Kwangmin juga bingung, tak ada yang menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi sampai dokter itu menutupi tubuh rin dengan selimut dan membawanya keluar. Semua orang menangis sejadinya kecuali dirinya. Yang Yoseob tidak memahami apapun sampai tubuh Haerin di kuburkan dalam tanah. Kwangmin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

"oppa?" ujar yeoja didepannya,

"haerin-a?" ujar Yoseob tak percaya melihat Haerin disampingnya,

"haerin? Eodi?" tanya yeoja itu bingung. Yoseob mengucek mata untuk memastikan pemandangan didepannya. Dan ia mendapati Haerin berubah jadi Kwangmin,

"seobi-a gwaenchana?" tanya Kwangmin cemas, ia langsung memeluk Yoseob erat.

"kau jangan bertindak bodoh lagi. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, aku...aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau kau sampai terluka lagi" ujar kwangmin hampir seperti berbisik padanya. Mata yoseob kembali panas, ia tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"mianhae...jeongmal..hiks.. jeongmal mianhae hiks"ujar yoseob disela isaknya.

"ne! Saranghae"lirih Kwangmin, membuatnya lebih mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Yoseob tersenyum lega, entah kenapa beban yang dirasakanya selama ini terbang begitu saja.

"ehem ehem.. maaf sebelumnya kalau aku mengganggu tapi ini sudah jam 7 malam dan sampai kapan kalian mau seperti itu?" ujar youngmin risih.

Kwangmin dan Yoseob melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Youngmin yang bermuka masam. Kemudian mereka terkekeh geli bersamaan. Youngmin memutar bola matanya,

"ya ya aku tau kisah kalian sangat tragis tapi sekarang benar-benar dingin. Aku hampir membeku jadi bisakah kita lanjutkan besok? Ku pikir ranjangku sudah merindukanku" keluh Youngmin merapatkan sweeternya. Kwangmin membantu Yoseob berdiri dan mengantarnya pulang.

"no matter what happen you are still mine. Seperti yang dikatakan rin dulu, kita akan selalu bersama" kata Kwangmin begitu mereka sampai diapartemen Yoseob. Yoseob memiringkan kepalanya bingung,

"yang rin katakan? Apa maksudmu?"

"kau tidak ingat eoh? Dulu rin bilang ia ingin kita bersama, katanya kita sangat serasi. Bukannya kau juga ikut berjanji?" tanya Kwangmin tak percaya. Yoseob masih menunjukkan wajah bingungnya. Yoseob mencoba sekuat tenaga mengorek lembaran file memori diotaknya tapi nihil. Kwangmin tersenyum kecut padanya dan pulang. Sebelumnya ia bilang,

"besok kau harus sudah ingat ne?"

Semalaman yoseob memikirkannya tapi tak ada petunjuk. Ah apa aku begitu bodoh, pikirnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk minum susu sekedar menenangkan pikirannya. Ia duduk di depan meja belajarnya sekedar melihat-lihat pelajaran besok tapi tanpa disengaja kotak di atas rak buku terjatuh telak kena smallhead-terminator itu. Yoseob menemukan tumpukan kenangan yang di simpanya dari taun ke taun. Salah satunya ada frame dirinya, haerin dan kwangmin.

⌠**YOSEOB POV⌡**

Tiba-tiba semua gelap dan ia ada di taman dengan haerin,

"oppa! Kalo uda gede nanti aku mau kita bareng terus, aku, oppa, sama kwangmin oppa nikah jadinya bareng terus!oh y kalo aku g ada oppa juga tetep harus nikah sama kwangmin oppa! Oppa maukan?" aku menatapnya,

"oppa! Aish kenapa tidak mendengarkanku sih?" Haerin cemberut dan tanpa kusadari aku mengangguk sampai ia berjingkrakkan girang.

"YEY! Seobi oppa udah setuju! Mm aku itung sebagia janji yah?"

"Yak! Haerin-a jangan terlalu banyak bergerak"perintah kwangmin kecil yang baru datang. Haerin langsung berlari kearahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu, kwangmin shock berat.

"denganya?"tunjuk kwangmin ke yoseob "nega wae?" lanjutnya tak terima. Haerin lalu mengancamnya sampai ia mau pada akhirnya. Gadis itu berjingkrak-jingkrak girang lagi.

"ingat yah kalian udah janji!"

Mau-tak-mau Yoseob and Kwangmin mengiyakan.

⌠**AUTHOR POV⌡**

Yoseob kembali ke alam sadar saat weker bernyanyi riang menyeretnya dari mimpi. Ia tersenyum penuh arti dan buru-buru bersiap ke sekolah.

Yoseon langsung menarik kwangmin yang lagi ngobrol sama yang laen tanpa menghiraukan protes yang lain.

"Eh? Chakaman! Ya! Mwoya?"tanya kwangmin yang diseret Yoseob keatap sekolah. Dy menatap kwangmin dengan senyum penuh mystery mystery nan jeongmal mystery mystery #authorngedance u,u

"ada apa, eoh?"tanya kwangmin, yosoeb mengacungkan tanganya dan menyentuh jidat kwangmin. (emangnya nyampe yah? O.o author konpused egen)

"aku ingat! Tapi lihat demi itu kepalaku sampe benjol ๏๛๏"kata seob,

"Tapi aku mau tanya kenapa kau meninggalkanku ke amerika?"tanya seob penasaran. Kwangmin berpikir keras,

"ehm,,,,itu..."  
"apa karna kau menghindarinya?" tanya seob memotong kata-kata kwangmin, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kwangmin gelagapan,

"bu-bukan! Tentu saja bukan!kenapa kau berpikir begitu hah?"Yoseob masih memandangnya tidak percaya,

"Aish yang benar saja! Yang Yoseob Listen! Pertama, aku tak meninggalkanmu karna pada akhirnya aku akan tetap kembali padamu. Kedua, waktu itu Youngmin membutuhkanku untuknya. Ketiga, satu-satunya alasan aku pergi aku tak ingin melihatmu terpuruk, aku takut kau akan jauh lebih terpuruk jika bersamaku. Dan dari semua itu alasanku adalah...karna...aku menyayangimu seperti haerin, saranghae. I'll do anything for ur happiness"jelas kwangmin menatap lekat ke mata Yoseob, ia memegang erat bahu namja itu dan memeluknya.

"Gomawo for explain everything. Nado. Nan jeongmal joahaeyo"ujar Yoseob kemudian.

"it's more then that feels. This is my love ah aniya its our love"ralat kwangmin.

"ne, mungkin dulu 'kita' adalah sebuah fiksi untukku tapi sekarang kau adalah sesuatu yang nyata. Its between fiction and fact. Di dalam itu kita ada di tengahnya"lanjut kwangmin.

"you are my fact now. Our last memories only in my mind now itis kept off in a box called fiction. Saranghae Jo Kwangmin, sorry for say it too late"kata Yoseob dan mengecup kilat bbir namja itu. Kwangmin mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya,

"seharusnya kau menciumku sedikit lebih lama"goda Kwangmin dan tertawa melihat muka merah Yoseob.

GUBRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu lorong diatap terbanting jatuh. Kwangmin-Yoseob cengo liat teman-temanya bertumpukkan dilantai dan nyengir ke mereka.

"ah kami disuruh songsaenim bersihin atap hehehe"alasan Jeongmin. Yang lain melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu ketawa-ketawa garing ke Kwang-seob. Kwangmin membisikkan sesuatu ke yoseob,

"kayaknya kita g perlu repot-repot umumin ke mereka"

Yoseob mengangguk setuju dan menggandeng lengan namjanya erat.

THE END

* * *

HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! #Authorhisteris

Akhirnya selese juga nih ff abal bin aneh bin gaje hasil pemikiran author yang cantik cute and manis #fitnah /plak

Tadinya mau bikin ff pokoknya harus b2st eh eh eh pas ngetik keingetan sama temen author ya boyfriend end end super zuper lebeh kalo uda menyangkut BF.. coba aja bayangin masa hanai minta artikel kwangmin atu aja udah kayak mau minta berlian 14 karatan mending dapet malah diteriakin pake suara menggelegarnya itu TT

Ah y sudahlah kebanyakan cincong ntar dikroyok readers lagi u,u jgn lupa comen/reviewnya yah demi kelangsungan hidup hanai #lebay

Bao Bei u,u


End file.
